Behind Those Eyes
by Vlita316
Summary: The third installment to my ultimate series. Something in Melanie and Brock's relationship goes horribly wrong. OC, Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle, Stephanie and Vince McMahon and more
1. Chapter 1

…I have returned…

ok, not a big deal, I almost abandoned this site cuz its just pissin me off, but due to popular demand, I have not returned empty handed. I have brought the third installment to my fan fictions. First, "Always" then "Come What May." Now, I present ladies and jack-offs

"Behind Those Eyes"

Yes, sensing a trend? All my fan fic titles are based off of songs.

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. other non O/c's are property of WWE

Chapter 1

"Please?"

"No Way."

"C'mon, you can do it!"

"I could, but I'm not gonna."

"Who knows? You might like it."

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"No!" The young woman said firmly. She was a professional, not a skank. Her job was to entertain and to keep her boyfriend's head screwed on straight. That's why she got paid. There were other obligations she had. She inherited her mothers singin voice among other things like her eyes and her smile. But at the moment, she was showing her stubborn side, a characteristic of her father.

"It's not like you really have a choice Melanie. Stephanie gave you an otder and you have to obey." The 6'3" 290 pound wrester said smirking.

Melanie sighed and got off her boyfriends lap. When he's out in the wrestling ring, he is "the man." The man who was the youngest champion in history, who benches 425 pounds, squats 695 pounds and is known for his realatively short temper. But now, for now, when they're together, he is just Brock.

"Well, as assistant General Manager of Smackdown, i should have some say in whether my match with Torrie Wilson should be a bra and panties match ot not." Melanie said bluntly.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Ratings for Smackdown were down last week and all we're asking is that you show a little..." Brock made curving motions with his hands. Mel groaned. She didn't like exploiting herself.

"Ok first off, ratings last week were down by only .1 and that's because of the season finale of _Midget Racing: Climbing to New "Heights"_ Melanie explained. "Second, i don't thin having my clothes ripped off will bring up ratings." Brock shrugged.

"Maybe, but it will bring up my..."

"Dawn Marie's top just came off!" a voice said from behind Mel. She turned around to see the General Manager of Smackdown standing there, grinning.

"Crowds lovin' it. Wait till your match Mel, it's gonna be great." Stephanie said. Mel sighed again. Everyone is expecting a bra and panites match. It's already been advertised. THe best she could do is win so that her clothes will stay on.

"Yeah, super." She said sarcastically. Stephanie left the room, leaving Melanie and Brock alone.

"Hey." Brock said softly. Mel turned away form him. He got up and came up behind Mel, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You ok?" He asked. Mel nodded a little. Brock groaned.

"I don't believe you." He said. Melanie shrugged.

"What do you want, I'm going out there and im doing the stupid Bra and panites thing ok?" She said quickly. She put her hands behind her head and paced around the room.

"Why are you being so diificult?" Brock asked following her. she quickly changed direction and headed toward the door. Brock ran ahead of her and slammed the door shut. Mel grabbed the door handle and attempted to open the door with Brock's hand holding it shut.

"_I'm _being difficult?" She said accusingly. Brock held the door more firmly as Mel struggled to open it.

"How about you tell me what's really bothering you." Brock said. Mel slowly released the door knob and lowered her head.

"I don't know." Mel said softly. She fondled with a small heart pendant that hung around her neck. It was Brock's gift to her the christmas before.

"I've been really distracted latley. Since ive been women's champion it feels like everyone is out to get me. I feel like i need a break, like I'm going through this all by myself...You wouldn't understand." Mel made her way over to the TV.

The screen showed Wrestlemania 19 form the previous March. There was Brock holding his champioship belt high over his head with Melanie in the ring with him with her title around her waist. Mel smiled. Winning their respective titles was the best thing that happened to them. it brought them closer together. Brock stood next to her looking at the screen.

"That was a great night." He said. "You and i both deserve this. Yeah, you got a big target around your waist and everyones gonna wanna take it away from you, but if anyone can beat them, it's you. we're in this together. Im not leaving you." Mel smiled as he lightly kissed her forehead.

She slithered into the giants arms, set her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"So since im doing the bra and panites match, you wanna sneek preview?"

* * *

00oo00!

more soon


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. Other non-O/c's are property of WWE

So this chapter is mostly between Brock and Kurt Angle. It actually happened, so if it sounds familiar, it should. But again, with my own little twist…

Chapter 2

"jimmy crack corn, and i don't care...Jimmy crack corn and i don't care...JIMMY CRACK CORN AND I DON'T CAAAARE! I got olympic gold... I got Olympic gold..." Kurt said, wearing a cowboy hat two sizes too small. Melanie and Steph laughed. Tonight, Kurt was going to return to Smackdown from having a career threatening neck surgery. Clips from favorite past Kurt Angle moments had been playing all night.

"Ha, that was great, he's so cute with that hat!" Mel said smiling.

"yea, he was so cute, and smart and funny and..." Stephanie said dreamingly.

"Oh, is that why you kissed him while you and Triple H were still married?" Mel teased. Stephanie sat up.

"Ok, for the record, he kissed _me_ alright?" She said defensively.

"Alright! jeeze!"

Kurt Angle's music hit, and the arena erupted as he came out.

"You suck...You suck... You suck..." The crowd chanted. despite that, kurt was all smiles tonight. He was waiting for this night since his last match at Wrestlemania. He entered the ring and looked up at the crowd as his theme faded away. The crowd chants abruptly changed.

"Thank you angle...Thank you angle!" they chanted in unison. Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek. He lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"You're not gonna believe this, but it's so good to hear those 'you suck' chants again! Play my theme!" Kurt said. The arena laughed as they resumed their favorite chant.

"you suck...you suck..." Kurt got up on the turnbuckle and conducted the chant.

He was home.

"You know, I don't even care, because after 2 months of rehab and surgery, your Olympic hero is back in a WWE ring baby! Whoo!" He said excitedly.

"I wasn't sure if i was going to come back and do what i love to do."

"What?" The crowd said.

"The doctors said that i would never wrestle again."

"What?" The crowd said again.

"and yet here i am, in front of you people."

"What?" The crowd cheered. Kurt smiled.

"I miss that word too."

The crowd laughed. They cheered his name.

Kurt grinned.

"But there's a couple people i wanna personally thank. There were two people that were keeping close contact with me. I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Kurt was interrupted by the Big Show, who came into the ring to a shower of boos.

"Listen Kurt." Big Show started, "I'm not here to tell you how happy i am that you're back in the WWE. I know this is your big homecoming, but don't think your gonna fool me into giving you a pat on the back. I actually don't give a crap what you went through. i know why your here. You want a shot at the WWE title." Kurt scratched the back of his head. _Well, he's not wrong_.

Big Show laughed. He started walking towards kurt, backing him into a corner, inches away from his face.

"Yeah that's what i thought. But guess what? me and Brock have been fighting ever since June over the WWE title. and I'm that much closer to winning it. so if you wanna shot, wait in line, and maybe...just _maybe_ when i win it next week on Smackdown I'll give you a title shot." He said with a grin." And I'll put you in the hospital again..._permanently._"

Kurt wiped a little bit of spit from his face.

" ok, Show," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of breath strips.

"These are called breath strips. What you do is, you open it up and uh, you take one out...like so." He took one strip out. "And you place it in your mouth." Big Show slapped the pack out of his hand.

"You better get real serious, real fast Kurt." Show said loudly. Kurt got up on the second rope of the turnbuckle, so that he was taller than the 7 foot monster.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BIG OVERGROWN SON OF A BITCH! LAST TIME WE FAUGHT, I WHOOPED YOUR ASS FOR THE WWE TITLE!" Kurt said, even louder than Big Show.

" SO IF YOU WANNA TRY TO INTIMIDATE ME...REMEMBER THIS: I WON AN OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL, AND WRESTLED AT WRESTLEMANIA WITH A BROKEN FRICKEN NECK! SO EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T DO POOPY IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!"

Big show lost his temper and grabbed Kurt's throat, choking him. A moment later, Brock Lesnar's music hit. He came running out to Angle's aid, with Melanie following not too far behind. Big Show quickly exited the ring, shaking his finger. _Not tonight...next week._

Brock, melanie and Kurt stared at Show retreat. Kurt touched Brock's shoulder. He whirled around to attack.

"whoah whoah! Brock calm down." Kurt said quickly. "I think i had enough of you at wrestlemania. I can't remember the last time i got my butt kicked that badly." Brock nodded.

"But just for the record Brock," Kurt said, "I didn't need your help with the Big Show, i had it covered. Unlike you. it seems to me Big show has been giving you a hard time lately. i wouldn't doubt if he beat you next week for the title, i mean...think about it. He's beaten you Brock..._twice_." Brock nodded. It was true, but he spoke anyway.

"Lemmy tell you something kurt, _when_ I beat Show, if you wanna shot at my title..._it's on._" Brock said. the crowd cheered. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"You know Brock, i wanted our Wrestlemania match to go down as the greatest win of my career. But it didn't happen like that did it? You took me to the next level Brock and for that...I-I respect you." Kurt said. He continued.

"In order to beat Brock Lesnar, you have to be at the top of your game. and guess what big boy..._i am_." Brock looked at Kurt. When he thought about it, Kurt looked better, bigger, stronger... than he was at Wrestlemania. he was definitely at the top of his game.

"I didn't ask you to come out to help me with the Big Show, but i did want you and Mel to come out." He said, interrupting his thoughts. "All the phone calls from you and Melanie...all the personal concern when i didn't know if i was going to wrestle again...all the concern, for me and my family and my health. For being a genuine friend Melanie." Kurt said, looking at Melanie

"And for giving me the hardest fought match of my career Brock." He said looking at Brock. "You both have earned my respect. I just wanna say one thing...thank you." Kurt extended his hand. Brock reached for it without hesitation and the two embraced. Melanie smiled as Kurt hugged her soon after. There was finally a truce between them, and things couldn't be better.

* * *

Or could they? Dum dum...DUM! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. Other non-O/c's are property of WWE

Just a short chapter here, yet important...enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Ok everybody, listen up!" Chris said with authority. everyone in the women's locker room looked up. They groaned. They had gotten used to Chris barging into the women's locker room.It was no use in kicking him out, because he would just keep comming back in.

"Since _the Chris_ has decided that he's gonna stick around this joint for a while, he wants to clear some things up so you ladies won't have to wonder anymore..." He said grinning. He pointed at the different women while commenting:

"Yes. Yes. No. Yes. No. And...yes if I've been drinking." He said standing there smugly. Stephanie McMahon stepped forward.

"Chris, come here." She ordered. Chris obeyed.

"What's up sweet thing?" Chris said comming closer to Stephanie. She stoped him with her hand.

"If you ever come this close again, I will end you." She whispered. Chris quickly stepped back.

"I'm changing you to a 'yes' because you're feisty!" He said happily. Steph groaned.

"Melanie! get over here and control your brother!" She yelled. Mel was in the back changing.

"Sorry, can't...the rum cake from when he was 2 must still be in his system." Melanie called out. Stephanie sighed.

"I'm serious!" Melanie came out from behind the changing room. With her arms crossed, she leaned up against the wall.

"so am I."

"Gotta start lifting more Brock. You have to be able to lift Big Show to get the F-5." Melanie said. She was on Brock's back while he was doing push up's in the gym. Brock has to face Big Show next week for the WWE title in Orlando.

"I know, I'm working on it...Jesus Christ Mel, what did you eat today cows?" Brock said while struggling to complete another push up. Melanie frowned.

"Only chicken...umm times four." She said with guilt. Brock collapsed with Melanie on top of him.They laughed.

"I might have to start watching you a little bit more carefully." Brock said mischeiveously. Mel smiled.

"Maybe, Maybe i'll have to start watching you more carefully." She said in the same tone. Brock lifted his head.

"Why?What do you mean?" He said in alarm. Melanie got up.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it. Are you ok?" She asked. Brock nodded.

"yeah, I'm fine. No problem."

* * *

Maybe...maybe not...chapter 4 up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** The following is a work of fiction. Any statements regarding any person, place, or other entity (real or imaginary) is the sole responsibility of the author of this work of fiction. All stories based on real people are works of fiction and do not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. Other non-O/c's are property of WWE

this one's intense...read and review! Have fun kids!

* * *

Chapter 4

My Way or the Easy Way

"Well?" Melanie asked. She heard the toilet flush. The short but attractive young brunette stepped out of the stall with a pregnancy test in her hand. She set it on the counter next to the sink and began washing her hands.

"Don't know, gotta wait a few minutes." She sighed. Mel wrapped her arms around her big sister.

"It's gonna be ok Prue." She said softly. "You and Dave have been trying for months, you both deserve a child." Prue nodded.

"It's just so strange you know? I've always been good at everything from sports to school...and now I can't even conceive? Something every woman in the world can do? It's so difficult to grasp, why is this so difficult?" Prue whispered. Melanie couldn't figure out if Prue was talking to her or thinking out loud.

"Prue, you're the strongest person I know," She said holding her sister closer to her." if anyone can do this, it's you. If for some reason you can't conceive, there are other options. Whatever you need emotionally, financially, whatever...i will help you and you will have your child. I promise." Prue smiled sadly.

"I just don't understand why it has to be so difficult." She said again. Mel shrugged.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for Prue, you and I both know that." Prue nodded. She looked at her watch and picked up the pregnancy test.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep fighting." Prue said in dismay. Mel took the test and threw it away.

"It's easier to fight when you have someone else on your side." Prue smiled at her little sister as her husband entered the bathroom.

"What did the test say?" He asked anxiously. Prue walked towards him.

"We're in for a rough road." She said grabbing Dave's hands. Brock appeared from behind him.

"Rough road? What does that mean? What did it say?" Dave asked. Prue shushed him softly.

" It's okay, it doesn't mean that we're giving in or giving up, there are a lot of options in the world, don't worry." She said. Prue looked calm, cool and collected. _Very un Halliwell-like_ Melanie thought.

"Ok." Dave said finally. "lets go home then." Prue followed and left the bathroom, but not before shooting another smile at Melanie.

"And what about you?" Brock asked Melanie. She shrugged.

"About what? Kids?" She asked. Brock nodded. Melanie shrugged again.

"Sure, someday in the very far future. I mean, I like kids, but I'm not ready. There are still things that i wanna do first." She said.

"What about you? Do you wanna have kids Brock?" She asked. Brock nodded.

"Only if they look like you. They can have your eyes, and your smile and my...last name. um, that's all i want for them from me." He said. Melanie laughed in agreement. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Melanie." Brock said quietly. Melanie looked up.

"Brock." She said teasingly. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who do you want to win this Sunday?" He asked. Melanie stopped and thought about it. He was referring to his match this Sunday: Big Show vs Kurt Angle vs Brock Lesnar for the WWE title. Had Kurt Angle not been in the match, Mel would have insisted she wanted Brock to win. But Kurt had just returned to Smackdown from a career threatening injury, defeating all the odds. He devoted so much of his life to wrestling, and this Sunday was Kurt's only chance to win the title for a long time. He deserved to win the WWE championship. On the other hand, Mel isn't dating Kurt...

"Well?" Brock said, interrupting Melanie's thoughts. She swallowed hard.

"Y-You. I want you to walk out of Denver the champ. You d-deserve it." She stammered. Brock stepped back.

"Y-You seem p-pretty c-confident about t-that." He said, imitating her stutter. Melanie groaned.

"Oh please Brock, grow up." She said impatiently. "Yes, i want you to win. But don't you think that Kurt deserves to win as well? Don't you think he's _earned_ it?" Brock put his hands in his pockets.

"And what, _I don't_?" He asked. Melanie dropped her hands.

"Of course you do! Brock, give it your all this Sunday. Give Kurt everything you've got and then we'll see who wins. Don't think that I control your fate, because i don't...you do." She said angrily. "I don't take credit for your victories, so i sure as hell won't take credit when you loose." Brock clenched his fists.

"I just asked you a simple question. Who do you wa-..."

"I don't know Brock," Melanie interrupted. "I don't know. If you win, I'll be thrilled. If Kurt wins, I'm not gonna sit in a corner and cry, I'm going to congratulate him because that's what friends do. How dare you make me choose between you two?" Brock laughed.

"Choose? What choice is there? Are you his girlfriend? No. Are you his manager? No. Does he love you unconditionally like i do? Doubt it. You need to know your role in this relationship if you want it to last Mel." Brock said, raising his voice. Melanie felt her cheeks get hot.

"It's not that _simple_." She said, her voice quivering with rage. Brock nodded.

"Well then I guess it's up to me _to make it _simple."

* * *

Yea...


	5. Chapter 5

**well this is my next chapter. this ones pretty wierd, but jsut read it and ill have another story up shortly**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

McMahon vs Lesnar

"So, if she tries to clip your legs, just give her a little thumb to the eyes. Then, when she's down, knock out the referee and smack her with the chair!" Eddie Guerrero explained to Melanie.

But Eddie, I don't wanna retain my title like that, that's cheating!" Eddie shrugged.

"Uh, so?" He said. Melanie laughed again and took another sip of her lemonade. It was an extremely hot day in July. Eddie Guerrero was hosting a so-called _Assembly of Smackdown Superstars_, which was really an excuse to party the day before Vengeance.

"Eddie, I appreciate the advice, but I think I've got my match with Victoria for the Women's title under control." Mel said. She got up and hugged Eddie before leaving him to search for Brock.

"Hey Lesnar, did you know that the first letters of _Assembly of Smackdown Superstars_ spells out _ASS?_" Chris asked Brock as Brock flipped another burger on the grill. He sighed.

"No Chris, I didn't. But thanks for pointing it out." Brock said, a little irritated. Kurt Angle came up behind Brock with a video camera.

"Say cheese Lesnar!" Kurt said while filming. Brock turned to face the camera.

"Unless your gonna get some cheese for these burgers…no." He said bitterly. Melanie went up to Brock.

"Oh c'mon! This will probably be the last time we get a decent say off for a while." Mel said wrapping her arms around him. Kurt spoke from behind the camera.

"Yeah and your last day as WWE champion." Brock shot him an evil glare. Mel stepped in.

"Please Kurt, not here." She pleaded. Chris slapped Brock on the back.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a royal prick. But now, I've come to know and like you. You rock my socks man!" He said, choking back tears. Brock looked around. Kurt's wife was trying to silence him as he continued to convince everyone he was going to win tomorrow. Billy Gunn and Jamie Nobel were fighting over Nidia while Stephanie McMahon was fighting with Sable over the last piece of garlic bread. Chris continued to sob loudly as Brock spotted Melanie looking at him as if he was a ticking time bomb. Brock bit his lower lip and slammed the grill lid shut loudly. Everyone looked up.

Brock stormed out of the picnic area with his fingers clenched tightly, breathing heavily. Stephanie walked towards him.

"Brock, what's the ma-" She began. Brock quickly placed his hand on her face and shoved her away from his path. She stumbled backwards and fell, hitting her head on the grill. Everyone gasped. No one ever touches a McMahon like that, much less the boss's daughter. Kurt rushed to Stephanie and lifted her head as she moaned in pain. Melanie kneeled down next to her friend. Kurt looked at her.

"Melanie." He said softly. He removed his left had from the back of an unconscious Stephanie McMahon to show her it was covered in dark crimson blood. Melanie interrupted him.

"Kurt, don't. Just let him cool off. He'll be fine. Give him a few minutes and I'll talk to him." She said with her voice shaking. Chris shook his head.

"Never liked that Lesnar. Never liked him one bit." Melanie ignored him and watched as her boyfriend disappeared though a dense patch of trees.

* * *

ouch, well we'll see...


	6. Chapter 6

I actually like this chapter. the lyrics are Seether and Amy Lee's "Broken"

i absolutley LOVE that song! enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Me and You…Broken in Two

His head was on fire. The rock he was sitting on was extremely uncomfortable. Lesnar got up and stood at the edge of the lake. The water was calm as only a light breeze blanketed the area. Brock rubbed his fingers on his right hand together vigorously. He could still feel Stephanie's smooth skin and facial features on his fingertips. He squatted down and began washing his hands in the lake, hoping to remove any evidence of the fact that Brock had just assaulted a McMahon. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Damn." Brock said softly to himself. He glanced at his watch. IN just over twenty-four hours, he would be defending his title against Kurt and Big Show. Brock searched for his title belt for a few moments before realizing he left it back at the picnic site. He felt lost, insecure…and a little bit stupid for feeling lost and insecure about not having his title with him.

Suddenly, Brock stood up quickly and faced the woods. He could have sworn he heard someone coming. He struggled to see through the thick trees and brushes. Not a soul. Brock struggled to listen again but he heard only the birds chirping. He sighed and sat back down. He looked down a spotted a guitar leaning up against the rock he was sitting on. He could have sworn it wasn't there before. He picked it up and plucked one of the strings. Brock tried to recall his guitar and piano lessons he took in high school with no success. He plucked one of the strings, followed by three more. It had a nice ring to it. Brock repeated five notes over and over in different rhythms. He finally found one that sounded right. Brock pulled out a pen and notebook from his backpack and pressed the tip of the pen onto a blank sheet of paper.

Nothing happened.

What could he possibly write about? How he was going to loose his title tomorrow? Or how about when he shoved Stephanie into a grill. Or better yet, how he was going to kill Chris Halliwell if he called him Mr. Potato head one more time…

Brock smiled, but quickly dismissed the thought. Melanie had always said that it was always more meaningful to write about something you felt strongly about. It was also harder. Brock played the five notes again. He closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

… _Melanie appeared to be sleeping, her chest moving up and down slowly and softly. Brock moved closer, still not wanting to wake her. A box of tissues sat on the nightstand next to her and a few on the bed. One was still in her hand. He slowly got into bed with her and carefully removed the tissue from her hand. It was still moist. Brock looked down at her. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red, her eyes were puffy. She had been crying, no more than a half hour ago._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. She didn't move. They had a fight…so what? Doesn't mean he doesn't love her. _

"_You were right today Melanie. Just because you stood up for what you thought was right, doesn't make me love you any less than I do now." He said quietly. She began to stir, but then settled in another sleeping position._

"_Actually," he started again, "it makes me…love you more." Brock said, surprising himself. Again, she didn't move. Brock assumed she was really sleeping. "Good night baby." He whispered._

Brock felt himself become lighter as another image appeared before him.

"…_And last, but certainly not least, I just wanna thank someone that has been with me since day one. The best thing that has happened to me since I started working here, Brock." Melanie said turning to Brock. He quickly turned his attention to Mel as she spoke. "Without you, none of this would have been possible. You've been so patient with me in training and otherwise. You are the only strength I need to keep going. You're optimism is what keeps me trusting. Every time I look at you, I find peace. You're everything to me and I'm so proud of you." She said smiling. _

_Flashback End_

Brock slowly opened his eyes. He could feel Melanie's laughter in his head. It was so soothing. Suddenly, his pen began moving across the page until he had four lines down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"I see you found my guitar." Melanie said softly. Brock gasped.

"I didn't hear you coming. Uh, yeah." He said without looking at her. She knelt down next to him. There was a long pause until Brock spoke up again.

"Is Steph ok?" Melanie shrugged.

"An ambulance just came by and picked her up. She was knocked out cold. Rey Mysterio just went into the house to call Vince McMahon to tell him his daughter is in the hospital." Melanie spotted the look on Brock's face and quickly changed the subject.

"Whatcha got there?" She said pointing to the closed notebook. Brock quickly put it on the ground.

"Nothing." He said.

"Oh c'mon!" Mel argued, "It's gotta be something, you've been gone for almost an hour." Brock hesitated and gave the notebook to Melanie. She opened to the first page and read the four lines Brock had conjured.

"Did you come up with this music and lyrics?" She asked. Brock nodded in shame. Melanie grabbed the guitar.

"Go ahead, sing it and I'll play the music. We'll see how it sounds." She said softly. Brock stood up.

"I don't think so Mel. Look we both know what your thinking. Don't worry, the monster is back in his cage, he won't bite you. You don't have to do this." He said angrily. Melanie remained silent for several moments. Instead of saying something, she began playing the guitar. Brock looked sown at his pathetic lyrics. Melanie looked up at Brock.

"I really want you to sing it, please?" She asked. Brock looked down at his lyrics again and began singing them.

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Melanie stopped playing.

"I like it. I like it a lot." She said calmly.

"Yeah?" Brock asked in shock. Melanie nodded.

" All we need to do is come up with a chorus and a few more lyrics and we've got a great song." Brock nodded.

"I have bigger things to worry about than some song Mel." He said folding the lyrics and placing them in his pocket. Melanie carefully placed the guitar on the ground and sat on the large rock with Brock. They looked at the lake as the sun began to set. All they could hear were the crickets and the faint sounds of the music from the party behind them. The sky was bursting with vibrant colors. It was so beautiful, you couldn't tell where heaven stopped and the earth began. The lake glistened as if there were a million diamonds. Melanie closed her eyes. She knew exactly what was on his mind. She just wished there was some way she could explain herself to him.

Melanie got up and stood at the edge of the lake. She looked down at the smaller rocks and picked one up. She turned around to face Brock.

"This is you Brock." Melanie said holding the rock in her hand. Brock stood up and looked at it. Melanie continued.

"You're firm, durable, rigid and very inflexible. Not to mention stubborn." She said decisively. He looked at the rock and suddenly felt offended.

"Melanie, I know I'm difficult to-." He started. Melanie interrupted him.

"No Brock, I don't think you do know. You keep saying that you're difficult and stubborn and arrogant. But you don't do anything about it. Melanie felt her stomach turn. Brock was speechless. Melanie turned her back on Brock and looked at the lake.

"That's me." She said pointing at the lake, "Calm, consistent and a little bit rough during bad weather." Brock nodded in agreement. Melanie looked at the rock in her hand and then at the lake. They were two completely different elements, how could they possibly relate? Brock got up and stood next to Melanie as she threw the rock into the lake. It hit the surface of the water, leaving behind several ripples. Melanie thought for a moment.

"See how the ripples get bigger and bigger? That's what happens when we're together. The flow is interrupted and unbalanced." She said quietly. Brock watched as the waves grew. He dropped his head.

"Are you saying we shouldn't be together?" He asked weakly. Melanie sighed.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be together…but we are together." Brock looked again at the lake. The ripples were becoming bigger, but less intense.

"But the swells will eventually die off and the lake will be calm again, right?" Brock said. Melanie nodded. Brock turned away sadly. So this was how it was going to end? He lost his girl and tomorrow he was going to loose his title. Mel grabbed Brock's hand.

"Don't you understand? The ripples aren't necessarily a bad thing. Yes, there are going to be some problems because of who we are but…" She looked at the lake once again, "Even after the waves have settled, that rock will always be a part of that lake…_always_." Brock smiled a little.

"So we're not breaking up?" He asked. Melanie shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that no matter what happens, we're gonna get through it. But I need you to do your part ok? When you're angry or miserable or frustrated or whatever, you can't act like a child. I need you to talk to me…yes?" she asked. Brock nodded. Melanie moaned.

"That's not good enough. I want you to promise me that we'll talk more…that you'll come to me when things aren't going your way instead of taking it out on someone close to you, because God knows I'm sick of it." She said firmly, "I don't wanna have to make up excuses for you anymore. I don't wanna be scared of you anymore." Brock held her close to him and sighed.

"I promise…and I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

this one isnt too long. this is way back when the guerreros were tag team, if u havent noticed. good times, well enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

Smackdown Enemy Number One

"Do you wanna go back to the party?" Melanie asked as the two walked through the forest holding hands. Brock shrugged.

"I don't know. How is everybody? Are they gonna sharpen their pitch forks and light their torches?" He asked sarcastically. Melanie shrugged.

"When I left, everyone was pretty calm. It shouldn't be a problem."

When Brock and Melanie arrived back at Eddie's house, the only people sitting outside were Chavo and Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio.

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" Melanie said, trying to sound enthusiastic. All four of them looked up.

"Hey Brock, how ya feelin' bro?" Rey asked, extending his hand. Brock gladly shook it and smiled.

"Alright, just had a little, uh…well I needed some alone time." He said quietly. Rey nodded. Torrie Wilson stuck her head out from behind a screen door.

"Rey! Could you hook up the video games for Dominic?" she said. She spotted Brock and quickly retreated back into the house. Rey nodded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he left his seat. Just then Chavo and Eddie Guerrero quickly surrounded Brock and Melanie. Eddie placed his arm around Melanie.

"Hey, what's up mamacita? How are you two huh?" He asked. Melanie laughed.

"Fine Eddie, just fine. We were just…hey, have you two seen my wallet?" Mel asked. She searched her pockets and looked at Eddie and Chavo, who were not making eye contact with her.

"Who? Us?" Chavo said, backing away from her with one hand behind his back.

"No way esse, I haven't seen it." Eddie said backing away with Chavo. Melanie began running towards them.

"GIMMIE BACK MY WALLET YOU THIEVS! YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTED ROBO MI CARTERA…AY DIOS MIOS QUE VOY A…" Melanie screamed while chasing Los Guerreros. Brock sighed. It was never a good thing when Melanie started speaking Spanish. He sat down while Melanie continued chasing them around the backyard. Unexpectedly, Kurt Angle approached Brock with his video camera on.

"So Lesnar, tell us how it feels to destroy the million dollar princess herself, Stephanie McMahon." Kurt said while filming. Brock glared at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else Kurt." He said firmly. Angle turned off the camera and sat down next to Brock.

"Listen Brock, we're cool right?" Kurt asked. Brock nodded.

"Yeah, we're cool." He said. Kurt smiled.

"Good. Then as your friend…what's up man? You seem really out of it lately, and this afternoon with Stephanie? I'm worried about you." He said with concern. Brock sat back in his chair as the phone inside the house rang.

"I'm fine Kurt, I've just got a lot on my mind with tomorrow's match and everything. I just need some time to…fix things, ya know?" Kurt shook his head.

"No I don't know…what do you mean _fix things_?" Kurt asked. At that moment, Los Guerreros came bursting in with Melanie in hot pursuit.

"I did _not_ have just four dollars in my wallet Chavo, give it _all_ back!" Melanie shouted. Kurt got his camera out again and began filming Melanie chasing Los Guerreros and shouting Spanish profanities.

"This is gold." Kurt said happily. Brock got up and started chasing the Guerreros alongside Melanie. Brock and Mel tackled both Guerreros to the ground and retrieved Melanie's missing forty-five dollars. Brock began tickling Melanie when Torrie popped her head out of the second story window.

"Brock! Vince McMahon was just on the phone. He wants to see you in his office _now_." Torrie said gravely. Brock's smile vanished as he quickly got up and headed towards his car.

"Brock wait! Can't it wait till tomorrow morning?" Melanie asked. Brock turned around.

"No. I've…gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said quickly. Melanie nodded and watched as her boyfriend pulled out of the driveway.

Kurt Angle came up behind Melanie and stood next to her.

"I'm worried Kurt." She whispered. Kurt nodded.

" I think I need to have a little talk with Mr. Vince McMahon."

* * *

uh oh


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter is really intense...you might wet urself.**

**...just a warning**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sleuthing With a Blindfold

"How are you feeling Steph?" Triple H asked. Stephanie looked up at him from her hospital bed.

"Dizzy and sick to my stomach." She complained, " I've got a match tonight against Sable and I can't even stand up straight." Triple H shook his head.

"There's no way you're wrestling tonight, you could get another concussion." He said gravely. Stephanie sighed.

"Why do you care if I get a concussion tonight? You didn't care when we were married." She accused. Triple H grabbed her hand.

"Because, I…care about…you." He said softly. Stephanie smiled a little when Melanie walked into the hospital room.

"Hey Steph, I came as soon as I…oh." She said, seeing Triple H holding Stephanie's hand. He quickly released her hand and got up.

"I uh, I've gotta get ready for tomorrow night, ya know with Raw and everything…um, I'll call you?" He said quickly. Stephanie nodded as he left the room.

Melanie placed the large bouquet of flowers beside Stephanie's bed and looked out the window. The hospital was nice enough, with several acres of land behind the building. It was located on top of a cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Melanie watched as several patients walked along the pathways that zigzagged though out the entire area. A few were in wheelchairs, getting around with the assistance of an aid, others were slowly walking on their own, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. Mel sighed.

"Nice place to be sick huh?" Melanie said to Stephanie who cautiously sat up.

"The best. My dad put me here…said I should get comfortable since apparently, I'm going to be here a lot. " She said sarcastically. Melanie nodded.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked. Stephanie shrugged. Melanie spoke again.

"Yes, well you're father is an…interesting guy." She said softly. Stephanie looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. Melanie looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "What's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Doesn't Vince have an open door policy?" Melanie inquired. Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, just so he can slam the door in your face, why?" Melanie sighed and looked around the room once more.

"His office door has been closed since last night when he called Brock to his office after he shoved you." She said quietly, "Don't you think that with the pay per view Vengeance tonight, he'd leave his door open for any last minute questions, comments or concerns?" Stephanie shrugged.

"You think something's going on?" She asked. Mel shrugged.

"I don't know what to think. Both Kurt and Brock have been acting very strange lately. I think they're both worried about their match tonight. Plus with Big Show in the picture, I don't know what's going to happen." Stephanie nodded.

"Well Mel, you need to talk to them. Especially Brock." She said. Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"Why especially Brock?" She asked. Stephanie sharply pointed to her head which had a bloodstained band aid wrapped around it.

"Duh?" She said quickly, "You're boyfriend beat the hell outta me! I know you don't want to hear it, but-" Melanie interrupted her

"That's right, I _really_ don't wanna hear it Steph." She said quietly. Stephanie groaned.

"Then start with Kurt. I'd go talk to him, see what's going on. Maybe there's something he knows that you don't." Stephanie whispered. Melanie shook her head.

"No way. Brock and Kurt are practically family, they tell me everything." She said confidently. Stephanie sat back in her bed and crossed her arms.

"Everything?"

Melanie quickly walked through the arena's backstage area. The plane ride to Denver Colorado was brutal enough, and she didn't wanna waste a moment in finding out the truth to what was going on with the men in her life. Mel spotted Mr. McMahon's office and charged towards it she was about to open the door when she heard voices coming from inside.

" …Have no idea what I overcame to get where I am now." A mans voice stated softly but aggressively. Melanie squatted down and placed the side of her head against the door of the chairman's office.

" Listen, all want is a little gratification here. I _must_ win tonight. It's the only way I can redeem myself…" The man's voice trailed off. Melanie struggled to listen, but could hardly make sense of the conversation, much less who's voice it belonged to. She pressed her ear harder against the door as the next voice came loud and clear.

" Don't you worry. If things don't go as planned tonight, there's always another chance. I will guarantee you another match as long as I have…your allegiance." The second voice said firmly. Melanie recognized it right away as the voice of Vince McMahon. She gasped. The two men immediately stopped speaking. Melanie quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Her pulse quickened as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her position. She could run away, but that could create more commotion. She couldn't risk it, especially if Vince McMahon and the first voice weren't sure they heard anything at all. Besides, she had to know what was going on and who was in the room with the boss.

Melanie, still crouched down on her knees, lightly stepped back away from the door as it slowly opened. She looked up and spotted an eye peering through the small space between the door and its frame. It searched the premise and blinked only once. The eye, seemingly satisfied, retreated back into the room and quickly shut the door. Mr. McMahon cleared his throat.

"We should meet at another time…I'm not quite sure we're alone." He said so softly that Melanie could scarcely hear him. That was her cue. It was time to go. Melanie quickly rose to her feet, but just before she could finish her first few strides, her cell phone popped out of her pocket.

"Shit." Melanie said under her breath. She turned to go back for it. She could not leave any traces behind that would suggest she had been there, especially her cell, which contains everything from her name to her phone number. Just before she reached her phone, the door swung open. Melanie hastily searched for a hole to crawl into, a box to hide behind…anything to be out of sight. She pressed her body up against the wall behind the door and held her breath as it opened all the way. The door stopped a few centimeters from her body.

Vince McMahon walked out of his room, completely unaware that Melanie was hiding behind the door. She exhaled and sprinted towards her dressing room.

_Oh God, oh God, oh my fricken God. _Was all she could think about as she slowed her pace to a jog. She replayed the conversation in her head over and over. Who could the other voice be? And what was he negotiating with McMahon? And why? Melanie slowly stopped and found herself in front of the General Manager's office. She didn't bother knocking and opened the door to find Stephanie and Triple H making out on the desk.

"Stephanie! I have something to…wow!" Melanie said as Steph and Triple H separated.

"Mel! Hey, hi…uh. Don't you ever knock anymore?" Stephanie said quickly. Triple H tucked in his shirt and quickly left the room, leaving a blushing Stephanie alone with Melanie.

"What the hell was that?" Melanie asked after closing the door. Stephanie shrugged.

"Nothing, we were just, talking. Uh, you wanted to say something?" She said. Melanie, still gasping for air from her encounter leaned against the desk.

'Oh no, you're not changing the subject. But…yes, there is something I have to tell you." She said. Melanie retold her story about Vince McMahon's meeting with the mystery man. Stephanie listened intently.

"…and I have no clue as to who the other guy is! He was speaking so softly I could barely hear him. But whatever they were talking about, it has something to do with tonight. Melanie said, a little out of breath. She and Steph sat down on the couch nearby.

"This definitely has something to do with the main event Melanie, it has to," Stephanie said after Melanie finished, "The only other titles on the line tonight are the USA, Women's and Tag Team titles. So our suspects are Big Show, Kurt Angle and…" Melanie sighed.

"And Brock. Steph, I don't know about this. Brock would never cheat to regain his title." Stephanie leaned closer to Melanie.

"Mel, it makes perfect sense though. You said it yourself that he was feeling insecure about his match, he's got the odds stacked against him. Plus with Angle 100 now, maybe he didn't think he could win it on his own," Stephanie said, lowering her voice, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's got the whole match rigged tonight." Melanie ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's ridiculous." She said. Stephanie sighed.

"Think about it ok? Didn't the man inside seem desperate? You know Brock would do anything to win." Melanie shook her head.

"No, I don't believe it."

"You have to Mel."

"No I don't Steph, I don't. Maybe I should go and talk to him." Melanie said as she got up and walked towards the door.

" No way Mel, if I'm right, I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Stephanie said. Melanie stormed out of the room and headed in the direction of Brock Lesnar's dressing room.

* * *

dum dum DUM!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, if you thought the last chapter was intense...just u wait!**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Interrogation

"Hey babe, what's up?" Brock asked as Melanie entered the room. Melanie jumped.

"Oh, Brock. You scared me." She said, holding her chest. Brock was reading a copy of _Good House Keeping_ upside down. Melanie stood where she was and stared at Brock.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Melanie nodded.

"Everything's fine…why are you reading that magazine upside down?" Melanie asked. Brock. Brock looked at the magazine.

"Oh, well you know…" He started. He put the magazine down and walked towards Melanie. She took a step back.

" What's up Mel? You look tired. Maybe you should lay down for a little." Brock said as he wrapped his arms around her. Melanie tensed up.

"Good idea, I'll go do that. You, uh…get ready for tonight ok? I'm gonna, yeah…lay down like you said." She stammered. Brock looked at her curiously as she sat on a nearby couch and leaned back. Brock shrugged and headed towards the bathroom.

"You know, I never got to tell you how grateful I am for what you did for me yesterday. I'm trying to get those temper tantrums under control…but with everything that's going on…" Brock said from inside the bathroom. Melanie sat up.

"I know." She called out. Brock came out of the bathroom in his wrestling attire.

"You know what?" He asked. Melanie cleared her throat.

"I know…how grateful you are." She said. Brock nodded.

"Oh…good." Brock said as he went back inside the bathroom. Melanie got up and began searching through his things. His gym bad was completely empty. She closed it and looked through a few drawers. They were all empty as well, with the exception of one drawer with a pen in it. Melanie spoke again.

"You know, I've been noticing a change in you and Kurt lately. Are you guys ok? The reason I ask is because Kurt seemed really worried about you last night. The press has been asking a lot of questions and I realized I didn't really know anything." She said. Brock came out of the bathroom.

"Looking for something?" He asked. Melanie spotted the open drawer with the pen inside and picked it up.

"A…uh piece of paper. I wanted to write myself a little note." She said nervously. Brock looked down.

" It's right in front of you next to the phone." He said calmly. Melanie looked down and laughed.

"Thanks." She said. Brock nodded. Melanie exhaled.

" Is there something wrong Melanie? Something you're not telling me?" Brock asked. Melanie placed the pen and paper on the desk.

"Don't you think you have that backwards?" She asked boldly. Brock took a step towards her.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"You're the one with all the secrets right?" Melanie asked. Brock took another large step towards her.

" Am I? You sure about that?" He questioned. Melanie began walking around the room. Brock followed.

"I don't really know what I'm sure about right now." She said looking around. Brock laughed a little.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said, trying to put his hands around her hips. Melanie quickly changed direction, avoiding his grasp.

"I doubt that." She said coldly. Brock stopped.

" I think I know what's gong on here Melanie and I'm sorry it's come to this. But I'm not sorry about us. You have to know that." He said quietly. Melanie stopped and looked at him.

"You never told me your strategy for your match tonight." She said. Brock stood up straight.

"You never asked."

"I'm asking now." She whispered. Brock walked toward Melanie.

"Why don't you ask me what you _really _want to know Melanie…I won't lie to you." He asked. Melanie held her breath. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mel tore her eyes away from Brock's and opened the door to see Kurt Angle standing in front of her.

"Hey Mel, hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said cheerfully. Melanie sighed.

"Uh, no. Come on in." She said. Kurt stepped into the room and looked at Brock.

"Hey Brock, good luck tonight." He said casually. Brock nodded.

"Likewise." Melanie stood next to Kurt.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, trying to sound as cheerful as Kurt. He pulled out an object from his back pocket.

"I found this on the ground a few minutes ago…I figured I would return it before it got stepped on." Kurt said holding Melanie's cell phone. She gasped.

"Uh, thanks. Where did you find it?" She asked, even though she knew perfectly well where she last left it. Kurt chuckled.

"It was right outside Vince McMahon's office. I found it as I was coming out of his office earlier today. Well I must go prep for my match. Good luck in your title match Mel. See ya." Kurt said. He quickly left the room. Melanie looked at her cell, then at Brock.

"Uh baby, I've gotta go see Stephanie about something. I'll go straight from Steph's office to my match, and then I'll meet you back here for your title match ok?" She said quickly. She kissed him on the lips and left his dressing room.

"Brock's innocent." Melanie said as she burst through the GM's door. Stephanie looked up from her paperwork.

"What? How do you know?" She asked. Melanie walked up to her desk and sat down.

"It's Kurt. He brought me my cell phone just now. He said it himself that he found it when he was coming out of Vince McMahon's office earlier today!" She said. Steph leaned forward in her chair.

"Mel, don't go jumping to conclusions here. There could be another explanation." She said gravely. Melanie quickly got up.

"Steph are you joking? You don't wanna judge Kurt, even though he said himself that he was in Vince's office, but you wanna butcher Brock when there's no evidence that he was there at all?" she asked. Stephanie got up.

"Melanie, calm down." She said softly. Mel groaned.

"You're the one jumping to conclusions here Steph. You've been doing nothing but judging Brock and I. You don't even know him!" Stephanie crossed her arms.

"From what I've seen, I don't wanna know him. It doesn't take a psychologist to see that something isn't right Mel. I'm not judging him, I'm just looking out for your best interest, that's all!" She argued. Melanie shook her head.

" Well for _your_ best interest, stay out of our business ok?" Steph sighed.

"Mel, you're my best friend and I am Brock's boss…you guys _are_ my business." Melanie picked up her cell phone and headed towards the door.

"You're just jealous of us. You want what I have with Brock." Stephanie placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Oh yeah right Mel. Please." She said in disgust. Melanie nodded.

"When you've gotten over the fact that you fucked up your chance with Triple H a long time ago, then maybe you can move on and stop living vicariously through me." Melanie said. She left the room, leaving a stunned Stephanie behind.

* * *

o snap


	10. Chapter 10

**this is the last one im gonna have up for a while, ive been busy, so enjoy it 4 now**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

" Ugh, I can't believe her!" Melanie said as she entered her dressing room. Brock was sitting on the floor with his head down and his hands folded.

"Oh, sorry Mel. I'm just, ya know…mentally preparing." He said softly. Melanie sighed.

"No, don't worry about it. My match is next anyway, right after Steph's match with Sable."She said. Brock nodded as Melanie sat down next to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked Brock. He shrugged with no reply. Melanie placed her Women's title next to Brock's WWE title. She was mesmerized by the amount of gold there was sitting in front of her. Her belt glistened as she read her name which was engraved on the gold itself. It was so pretty.

" How about you? Are you ready to defend your belt?" Brock asked. Melanie shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Brock looked up from his title to Melanie.

"What's up? You look a little distant, I mean even for a title defense. You look sad." Melanie shifted uncomfortably.

"I just…I had a little tiff with Stephanie," Mel mumbled, "She was being unfair and I just lost it." Brock nodded.

"What was she being unfair about?" he asked. Mel shrugged.

"Nothing important. She was wrong and that's all there is to it." She said quickly. There was suddenly a lot of commotion outside her dressing room door. Melanie got up and opened the door to find Stephanie McMahon on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked a nearby EMT. He shook his head.

" Stephanie ripped off Sable's top. While the referee took his own shirt off to cover Sable, A-Train ran in and knocked Steph down with a clothesline. Sable won." He said while folding the stretcher. Melanie looked into the ambulance and saw a battered and bruised Stephanie with her eyes wide open. Mel swallowed hard as the two doors of the ambulance closed simultaneously and took off to the nearby hospital. Melanie felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I've gotta go see Steph." She said. Brock turned Melanie around so she was facing him.

"No time Mel. You've got a title to defend, now." He said gravely. Melanie began to protest, but Brock almost carried her to the gorilla position, placed the belt on her shoulder and pushed her through the curtains.

* * *

bye 4 now!


End file.
